


Borrow

by Bunny



Series: The Mildly Confusing Life of the 12th Doctor [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny/pseuds/Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tends to borrow things... all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrow

**Author's Note:**

> Companion to the "Magic Bullet" episode.

Things were never boring in Beacon Hills after the return of the Hale’s. Stiles seemed to thrive on it, even if on the outside he seemed moody and scared. When he was alone, he was able to put together a list of all the places he’d drag Scott too once they were done here. Once Derek was Alpha and he had a pack, Stiles could steal Scott away in the TARDIS and not look back. Well he would come back, Jon was here and he wasn’t going to leave the man forever. He’d never leave someone behind again. Not if he could help it. 

Sadly things weren’t ever simple when they got exciting. Derek had showed up at school one day, very badly hurt. Stiles had been forced to look after him, though inside he was glad to help. He was twitchy as he drove the man to the vet’s, though he did take a detour at one point. He was tempted to just bring Derek to the TARDIS and use his own medical equipment. He was sure he had a lotion or something that would heal his wound. But he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t show Derek that part of himself. Not yet. 

So Scott had to go and steal, no borrow, because Stiles never let anyone steal anything, a bullet from the Argents. To this day he still claims to have borrowed the TARDIS, even if everyone knew he was lying. He’d never take her back, even if he could. 

When he’d come to the vets with it, and they got Derek healed, Stiles wanted to just leave. Being close to Derek was dangerous for him. Scott luckily was far too into Allison to really listen for his friend’s heartbeat. Derek however, was born a wolf. He so far had been so focused elsewhere that he wouldn’t have noticed it, but tonight, in the small back room of the vet clinic, Stiles was in danger of revealing himself. 

So once Derek was healed, and he was sure Scott and him were fine, Stiles beat a very quick retreat. 

The next day, he just borrowed a white noise generator from the school’s psychics department.


End file.
